100 Troyler One-Shots
by TheBindingOfJamie
Summary: A book in which there are 100 one-shots for the ship of Troyler (Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley). Each will be over 400 words, and I am following a list. Frequent updates, probably. [Rated Mature for strong language and sexuality.]
1. The Beginning Intro Thing

Hello! No, this isn't a one-shot yet. I will post it right after so there's no need to be sad about it. I am merely going to explain how this whole ordeal is going to play on out. I have a list of 100 words, each word pertaining to a different number. So, for example, the first word is Introduction. Therefore, the first short story will be based on my ideas from said word. I will put a link for the list somewhere eventually, but for now, just enjoy.

Also, yes I realize both Troyler and Tronnor are dead mostly. I started writing these a while ago when Troyler was still up and occurring, so please don't alert me of this as I already am aware.

Secondly, before I go, I am a passive fan. For anyone who'd like to know, I don't ship Tronnor (obviously). If you do, however, I am not going to chide you for it. I will only not be passive if someone makes negative comments purely because it's not Tronnor. That is when I will sass the hell out of you. We should all just love Troye, Tyler, and Connor together, honestly. No need for all the ship wars, ladies, and gentlemen.

Lastly, the titles will be shown as follows, to help keep track for my sake.

?/100 - That is the number of the one-shot that specific chapter is.

?/100 "-" - In the quotes is the word I was given for said chapter.

Now that that is settled, enjoy the book.

-Ellie


	2. 1: Introduction

Troye's eyes flitted around, glancing at all of the faces in the expansive hall. Some were familiar to him because they were famous artists of all kinds which didn't help his racing heart at all. He was performing in front of all these people. He was living his dream, but the amount of people was enough to make anyone so new to music as he was nervous. A smaller hand slid and came to a stop on his thigh, gently rubbing up and down in small motions. The small contact brought a nervous smile to his face. Tyler, however, was beaming with excitement.

"How long till you go back stage?" He asked excitedly, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

The younger boy pulled out his phone to check the time. "In a couple minutes." He confirmed, tucking it back into his pocket.

The other boy squealed happily, enthusiastic."Yay! I can't wait to see you, you'll do amazing and I'm so proud of you." Tyler said happily, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek beings as he couldn't properly kiss him unless Troye made the effort to turn his head and bend down a bit. Alas, even Tyler could tell, he was really nervous. "You'll do amazing, babe." He purred softly, rubbing his thigh slowly.

The taller boy suddenly realized what time it was, and that he had to get backstage to change for the performance. Without thinking, Troye kissed Tyler deeply for a few seconds before sneaking off to go to the area he was supposed to. A smirk, mixed with a light blush, occupied the older boy's face. He knew Troye was gonna do wonderful, he was wonderful just making covers in his room.

Troye changed quickly, letting the makeup and hair people do as they wanted as he pulled out his phone. A text displayed from Tyler was on the lock screen:

' **Tyler'**

' _You'll do amazing, and I'm so proud. I love you, boo. Knock 'em dead.'_

Troye actually smiled then, a newfound confidence embracing his body. One of the workers said he was on in two minutes, but he didn't feel as nervous as before. He could thank Tyler for that one later. The two minutes flew by, and soon he was standing on stage in the dark waiting for the music to start.

Tyler sat in the audience, excitedly watching his boyfriend of 3 years sing and dance up there. He was right, Troye did fantastically. As the song came to an end, he bounced up out of his chair and ran back to where the younger boy would be walking. The familiar mop of brown hair came into view as he turned a corner. Tyler wasted no time in running to him, throwing his arms around his middle. Troye stumbled but caught himself, hugging back gratefully.

"You did amazing!" Tyler squealed quietly in his ear, making Troye roll his eyes and flick him in the forehead jokingly. The older boy whined, burying his face farther in the crook of the taller boy's neck. Troye hummed in approval, rubbing circles into his boyfriend's back. The two stood there, just enjoying the embrace of each other and the other's company. Suddenly, the taller boy pulled away, leaving Tyler to whine for a second before Troye's lips cut the sound off. The kiss was gentle and loving, but also quick beings as the one who just performed had people to meet, things to discuss, etc. The taller boy grinned happily, hugging Tyler softly before walking off at a man waving him over. The shorter boy watched with a content smile on his lips. His boy finally achieved his dream, and he couldn't be happier. Troye finally had an introduction to the world of music.


End file.
